


A Special Cake

by isweartocoffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweartocoffee/pseuds/isweartocoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakery au. Kageyama is a cake decorator and Hinata desparately needs a cake</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Cake

**Author's Note:**

> ITS VALENTINES DAY HOLY FUCK I CAME INTO WORK 2 HOURS EARLIER THAN I SHOULDVE AND PUMPED THIS OUT WHILE WAITING TO CLOCK IN LISTEN IM RUNNING OFF AMP ENERGY DRINKS AND THE IDEA THAT CANDY IS DISCOUNTED TONIGHT AT MIDNIGHT ILL PROBABLY EDIT THIS PORTION LATER BUT I NEED THIS STORY TO EXIST RN ENJOY
> 
> FIRST PERSON TO ASK GETS THIS FIC GIFTED TO THEM

Tobio set the airbrush down and picked up a piping bag. This bright hot pink border was going to look horrendous with the turquoise they chose for the base color, but he had no right to change the order. The man had insisted those were his daughter's favorite colors, and only those two colors would work. Tobio squeezed the bag and flicked his wrist, swirling the pink icing along the top and bottom edges of the cake.

And sprinkles. He said the daughter wanted sprinkles. At least, sprinkled heavily in the corners, the multi-colored dots took attention away from the turquoise/pink scheme.

"So then," his coworker continued behind him. "I get a call from Noya, saying that he's in the hospital. And you know how he is, you've met him, he likes to make everything dramatic. I'm like, I'm not falling for this Noya."

Tobio nodded, taking the star tip off of the pink bag and replacing it with a writing tip.

"And he tells me how I'm no fun. But apparently Tanaka, his roommate, had gotten his hand smashed when trying to move a bookcase- a bookcase _full of books_ by himself, and screamed about how he broke his hand. And Noya had to drive him to the ER, and I told him, Noya, you're not supposed to drive while your license is suspended! But he told me-"

"How does this look, Asahi-san?" Tobio gestured to the nearly finished cake. All he had to do was put the plastic princess and her sidekick next to the 'Happy 8th Birthday Nano,' and it would be complete.

Asahi stepped closer to inspect. "It looks good, Kageyama! You've outdone yourself again."

Tobio scowled. "Don't say that, the colors are awful."

With a longer look, Asahi tapped his chin. "Well, you managed to make it work. You should be proud of that at least!"

Tobio shrugged and opened up the plastic package of the kit. "This cake is the precise reason the moms always order the cakes. He must be single." The plastic princess sunk into the icing, her looking overly-joyful for the situation. She must not know she's going to be thrown away as soon as the cake is eaten. "But that only leaves two more orders for tomorrow, and filling the case."

"Pace yourself," Asahi reminded him.

"I am. I have plenty of time."

Grabbing box from the cabinet beneath him, Tobio packed up the order and set it with the others to go back in the cooler. In addition to the two unfinished orders, he needed to make a strawberry shortcake and dig out a few of the pre-made frozen cakes, and put them all in the cake display case. It seemed like a stress-free day.

"Excuse me," came a voice over the counter.

"HowmayIhelpyou," Tobio said mechanically before looking up.

A lady with a sweet smile flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I'd like to place an order for a birthday cake."

"When do you need the cake for?"

"Tomorrow."

 _Of course_ , he thought. "We need 48-hour notice for any cake orders."

The smile dropped off her face. "What? I called yesterday and was told 24 hours!"

 _Again?_ "Do you know who you spoke with over the phone? Because they misinformed you."

"So I can't order my cake," she spat.

"No ma'am. Not for any earlier than Sunday."

She scoffed and stomped away, the sound of her heels clicking on tile only fading long after she was out of view.

"Who the hell keeps telling everyone 24 hours? We changed our policy."

"I know," Asahi put a gentle hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Everyone in the bakery knows. Maybe she called the other store down the street."

"Or called the store's main phone. The one who doesn't pay attention to our notices."

"Yeah! So don't worry about her."

"I'm not." Tobio removed his gloves and threw them away. "I'm just angry we're going to have five more of her before my shift is over."

"Speaking of which, I gotta go to lunch. You'll be okay by yourself for an hour, won't you?"

"I am everyday, Asahi-san."

Asahi smiled. "Good, I'll be back soon."

As soon as Asahi left, Tobio grabbed another blank cake and slapped standard white buttercreme icing on top of it. _I would love to help these customers, he thought, but it's policy. I don't want to overwork myself or Tachibana._ It wasn't his fault that they were down to one decorator. Miyuki left one day and never came back, and Aomine left to pursue advancement in his other job. Tachibana could only work one day a week with his schedule. So that left him- Tobio- working five days a week (sometimes six if someone took an order when they weren't supposed to, and he had to be called in).

This wasn't the first time he was considering this turn of events, about him being 85, if not more, percent of the cake decorating for this store. It sucked, really. _At least pay is decent,_ he grumbled.

Approaching running footsteps made him look up. _Here we go again_. He knew it would happen, but not a mere twenty minutes later.

"Maybe you can help me," the boy huffed with a smile, eyes pleading. He appeared to be a little younger than Tobio, or maybe it was just because he was really short.

"I'll do my best."

"I need a cake."

Tobio picked up a piping bag filled with blue icing and started making a border on the cake in front of him. "You're at a bakery; we have a lot of cakes."

"I need a special cake. The problem is, the place I originally ordered the cake from flooded. This cake is very important, I'm willing to pay you whatever I have to."

"When do you need the cake for?"

"Tomorrow."

"Our policy-"

"I know! I know, you probably need a little more advanced notice than this. It's tomorrow evening, I've got a reunion for tomorrow, and everywhere else is booked because it's the weekend!"

Tobio hadn't looked up the entire time, focusing more on the swirly designs the customer requested. _Should I make flowers with blue vines, or would that be stupid?_ "What kind of reunion?" That information wasn't vital for him to know; he was just curious, and could pass it off as needing to know how many people the dessert would have to feed.

"My high school volleyball team is getting together and we finally managed to drag Ennoshita-san back from America to join us this year, and Suga-san put me in charge of-"

"Volleyball." Tobio's head shot up when he heard the word, but the guy in front of him kept going, as though spewing more words would wear Tobio's defenses down.

The guy smiled and took a needed breath, brushing his orange hair out of his face. "Yeah! Yeah volleyball. Suga-san and Daichi-san finally got engaged after, like, six years of not even looking too long at each other, and Yamaguchi started co-coaching at our old high school, so we wanted to celebrate a little early this year! And I promised them a very special cake." The guy leaned on the counter, though it looked ridiculous when he was just barely tall enough to comfortably set his arms up.

"What team did you play for?"

"Karasuno! We went to Nationals a few times, well, not _us_. The school itself. But we did go once! I got to be the Little Giant on a big stage."

 _Karasuno... I nearly went there_ , Tobio thought bitterly. And now that he was paying attention, he noticed that the person in front of him wasn't entirely unattractive.

"Did you ever play?"

"Yeah. I went to Kitagawa Daiichi for middle school, but I..." Tobio swallowed, thinking of how he should word this. "I lost my team. So I didn't go back when I hit high school."

"That's so cool! That you played I mean, not the other thing. What position? No wait, don't tell me!" The shorter boy flicked his eyes up and down. "Wing spiker."

"Setter," Tobio drew out. "But I knew how to spike. I could have played a whole game by myself."

"You talk too big; what kind of setter can toss to himself?" The redhead jutted out his lip, pouting but amused nevertheless.

Tobio said nothing and went back to his cake.

The customer dropped his voice low and reiterated, "I'm willing to pay whatever I have to. I'll pay you under the table, I just need a cake."

"I'll do it-"

"Really???"

"On one condition."

"Anything!"

"Dinner." Tobio had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from flushing as he blurted out the request, and he lifted only his eyes to see the reaction.

The guy blinked, but never lost the sparkle in his eyes, and the smile returned. "How about lunch tomorrow, and you can join me for the reunion?"

At that, Tobio couldn't hide his embarrassment and had to set the bag down, lest his shaky hands screw up the design. "Deal," he coughed.

The boy jumped in the air- _holy shit, that's definitely a volleyball jump_ \- and cheered a little louder than most people might do in a public setting. "Oh thank you thank you thank you! You're so cool!! You can design it however you want, I don't care, just something volleyball please."

"Yeah, yeah." Tobio grabbed the clipboard and scrawled a few notes on the order sheet before passing it over the counter. "I just need your name and number, and the time to pick it up."

The redhead scribbled furiously and slapped the board back on the counter. "That's my cell number. Does noon sound good for tomorrow?"

 _Sounds perfect_. "Yeah, that works. I'll see you tomorrow..." The paper said Hinata Shouyou. "Hinata-kun."

Hinata grinned wider. "What was your name? Hah, shit, I'm asking you out and I don't even know your name!"

"Kageyama Tobio."

"Well, Kageyama," he punctuated with a wave. "I'll see you tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> TELL ME HOW I DID AGAIN HAPPY VALENTINES DAY LOVE YOU ALL


End file.
